Sunsets
by Eternal Outsider
Summary: "You know, nothing beats watching a winter sunset. Most people think summer has the best sunsets, but I don't think so. " Oneshot between Murdoc and Noodle.


Winter floated heavily throughout the air and made itself welcome. Leaves blew listlessly through the air and littered the ground along with the lost limbs of sleeping trees. Everything had died for the time being and the world was at a stand still seemed like. He puffed on a cigarette as it warmed his insides and threw his gaze out upon the deadened land. Shoving one hand into his pocket to return feeling to it he gripped the cigarette with the other and tossed it to the ground and crushed it underneath his boot. The chill went deep into his bones and sucked away any residual heat that his body produced.  
He breathed the remaining smoke out of his nostrils as he stuffed his hands deep in his pockets and trudged forward underneath the shrouding skeleton like trees. Late in the day was the best time to get away from it all.

To let the weight of the day slide from your shoulders. He pulled his coat tight around his torso and leaned against a tree, inhaling the piercing aroma of winter that could never be replicated. 

He closed his eyes and slid against the trunk down to the ground letting his knees stick out in front of him. He opened his eyes and exhaled watching his breath waft in the cold air. The colors of the setting sun against the remaining red and gold colored leaves on the trees produced a sight that was heavily taken for granted.

This was his most favorite spot as of late. None of the others knew where he went when he came here, he didn't really care if they knew or not. He needed his space and here he could disconnect. Here he could think, release all the built up emotions and thoughts that he couldn't release otherwise. Grounding out an assault on the dullard got somewhat tiresome, and being reprimanded for it all the time, really annoyed him. He leaned his head back and smiled at the peace and quiet that surrounded him.

Despite his outlandish personality that he so readily presented to the public, he loved the quiet and calmness of nature just like the next person. The swaying of the trees in such a sedated motion was somewhat relaxing and he found himself captivated by it. The rustling of leaves near him caused him to look to see if it was something other than the wind and sure enough, dressed in an oversized hoodie that was undoubtedly Russel's and boots Noodle walked casually towards him, looking for something, or someone. He smirked to himself as the guitarist occasionally kicked a limb out of her way as she walked through. As she passed by him, he cleared his throat startling her. She jumped and looked down at the bassist and put a hand to her chest.

"Don't do that to me Murdoc! I was looking for you and Russel said you'd probably be out around here." Noodle said looking down at him. He lit up another cigarette and smirked at her.  
"Yeah love,'ad to get out for a while. Needed a little fresh air. Wot were you looking for me for?" He asked taking a long drag. She shrugged and sat down beside him.  
"I dunno, it's boring around without you." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "No one has ever said that to me before, I assure you." He laughed, unintentionally exhaling smoke. She smiled halfheartedly and pulled the hoodie tight around herself. 

"Sorry love, didn't mean to laugh like tha', it's jus', not many people care for me, and I find it 'ard to take someone seriously when it comes to me and a caring emotion of any kind." He took another long drag and glanced towards the setting sun. 

"But Murdoc, we aren't just 'people', we're a family. We've known each other all a long time so there is bound to be love amongst us. I love you all, there is no one else I'd rather be with other than you guys." She said looking him in the eyes.

"2D and Russel are OK to be around sometimes, but when your not there it's just boring." He pulled her close and rubbed her hair.

"I'm glad I rubbed off a little on ya kid, and I'm actually glad you lot actually care 'bout me." She smiled and leaned into him. Her teeth began to chatter as she wrapped her arms around herself to try and warm up. 

"It's freezing out here. Aren't you c-cold?" Murdoc nodded and pulled her closer. He stubbed the cigarette out into the cold ground. 

"Yeah love, I'm freezing. We should head back 'fore it gets too dark. It's not uncommon for a stray zombie to be lurking around in this." Murdoc stood up and held his hand out. She grabbed his cold hand and stood up brushing her pants off. Murdoc brushed himself off and felt around for his pack of cigarettes. Noodle waved the missing box in her hand and tsked.

"You really should stop smoking so much. It's not good for you, you know." He scowled and scratched his head. 

"I know, can't 'elp it, I 'ate that you always 'ave a point to everything you say." He said smirking at the teenager. She smiled and walked over to him and hugged him. The pair walked back towards the looming shadow of Kong admiring the little bit left of sunlight there was. Murdoc could see Noodle trying to keep still from shaking and pulled her close.

"Come closer love, I'll keep ya warm till we get back. Just a few more feet." Murdoc's breath trailed out in the air as he spoke.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his chest. He was surprisingly warm and she couldn't help but to lean into him and inhale his unique scent. She could hear his heartbeat and it made her smile. Murdoc, when he wanted to be, could be the most caring person you would have ever met. He just chose not to be that way, but deep down he was capable of loving, caring, and emotion in general. As they got closer to Kong the sun had been long set out of sight behind the trees and the cold intensified. Murdoc walked up the stairs of Kong with Noodle in tow and sat down.

"You know, nothing beats watching a winter sunset. Most people think summer has the best sunsets, but I don't think so. " He looked at Noodle. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I enjoy any kind of sunset, but it was most beautiful today." He chuckled looking down at his feet.

"I know I'm not the most loveable person and I can be 'arsh, but I do care about you mates. Not all the time just for the band, but in general. I'm kinda glad to know you guys." He said looking up at the newly arrived moon.

"We love you Muds. And next time when you come to watch the sunset, I wanna come with you." Noodle said nudging the bassist. He laughed and they stood up going into Kong.

"Sure thing Love."


End file.
